


Hidden in Plane Sight

by 221B_Boyfriends



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cabinlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, cabin!lock - Freeform, exchangelock, im really sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Boyfriends/pseuds/221B_Boyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, this was a bit stressful, but it was really fun to write. (: This has really been a great experience and project to work on even though it's late.</p></blockquote>





	Hidden in Plane Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingofjapan.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamingofjapan.tumblr.com).



It was a cold morning in Fitton when the detective and his blogger found themselves in front of the old aeroplane.

It took them an hour to drive over to the small town. They arrived in one of Mycroft's sleek, black cars. The only reason they were there was for a case Mycroft had thrown at them the night prior. Mycroft was the one who made arrangements with their younger brother to have Sherlock and John flown to Paris.

Sherlock walked up to the small jet and knocked on the door.

"Can you really just knock on the door of an aeroplane?" John asked the taller man, the brilliant, yet mad, Consulting Detective.

"Of course I can, but with this aeroplane, they'll respond to my knocks." Sherlock stated before the door up to expose a decently cheerful red haired airdot captain.

"John, this is my younger brother, Martin Crieff." Sherlock said to his partner.

Martin offered a small smile. "Captain Martin Crieff, actually...” He replied. "B-but, you don't have to call me captain. I just mean that I am the captain. You can call me Martin." He said before he held his hand out for Sherlock's friend with a sincere, but nervous, smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain Crieff." John said before shook the Captain's hand with an amused smile. He was the "other one" Mycroft mentioned rarely. It was incredible how much he looked like Sherlock. The only differences were that Martin was shorter, ginger, and his face was full of freckles. John noted that Martin was also about his height, very short compared to the other Holmes brothers.

Martin smiled at the Doctor. "Pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Watson." Martin said before he stepped aside to let their two passengers for the day inside the aircraft. He followed after John and shut the door after him. "I've read your blog... Those stories are fantastic! Sherlock never rings and tells us what he's up to, so it's good to know that-"

"Thank you, Martin. May I please speak to you alone?" Sherlock interrupted his younger brother after John began down the rows of seats.

Sherlock pulled Martin aside and turned Martin so they were facing away from John. "Please do try to keep your rambling on a minimum this trip, Martin." He said before he glanced over to John before he turned his attention back to Martin.

Martin knew what Sherlock said basically translated to something along the lines of 'Don't embarrass me in front of my friend.' He grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around his big brother. "I missed you too...” He replied before he patted his back and let go of the detective. "Are you two dating yet?" He asked nodding his head towards John. "Mycroft said you two were, but I often have a hard time believing him." The pilot said before he patted his back again.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I wish you two would stop attempting to dabble in my life. John is not gay and never will be." He retorted in a harsh whisper, keeping his face as neutral as he could in front of his ginger little brother. Martin gave a short nod with a slight frown before Sherlock left towards where the army doctor sat.

Martin sighed and passed through the galley, aiming to get to the flight deck.

"Hiya, Skip!" The cheerful steward the aeroplane said seeming to appear from thin air.

"Arthur! Where the hell did you come from?" Martin asked, holding his chest as he waited for his heart rate to regulate again.

"I've been here the whole time. I didn't know you had a brother." He said before he turned on the coffee maker. "Y'know, Skip, your brother doesn't seem to know that some people can like girls and boys. I remember when Fliss and I broke up, she started dating another girl." He said before he pulled out and wiped down two mugs. "So maybe your brother's friend's like that." Arthur shrugged before he put some sugar into Martin's mug and milk into both of the pilots' mugs.

Martin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Arthur... If you can convince Sherlock, you'll surprise us all." He murmured. "I'm sure you could even see how they feel about each other." He said before he crossed his arms and made his way into the cockpit.

"Bonjour Captain Crieff!" Douglas said as Martin opened the door to the cockpit. "Entre le flight deck." He said before he turned to look over at the captain.

Martin rolled his eyes before he sat in his seat and took a sip of his tea.

"Am I right to have heard that your brother is on board?" Douglas asked with a raised eyebrow. "Does Simon have to go somewhere with all his government council friends?" He asked.

"Well, if you would have bothered with actually looking at the passenger list, we only have two passengers that are already in their seats...” He said before he handed the list to his first officer.

“Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson?” Douglas asked before he frowned. “Your surname is neither Watson nor Holmes. Are they family friends?”

Martin scoffed and shook his head with a small smile. “No, Sherlock’s my brother. I was adopted by my mum after she had Simon because she thought she couldn’t have kids anymore...” he shrugged. “But then-“

“But then she became pregnant with Caitlin.” Douglas finished before he nodded. “You must have felt fantastic when you heard you mother was pregnant with her.” He said, sarcasm hinting at his voice. “That’s when you found your biological parents as well as your siblings.” He guessed.

Martin nodded and chuckled lightly. “I actually ran away to them. I learned that they didn’t live too far away, so I walked for a few minutes until I found Sherlock up in a tree.” He chuckled before he shook his head. “It was really stupid of me, but I even brought a rucksack for a few days of clothes. They only let me stay for tea time then drove me home.” He said before he sipped at his tea. “I started visiting them every few days.”

“You didn’t hold any grudges for them putting you up for adoption?” Douglas asked.

“They didn’t put me up for adoption.” Martin stated. “She was a surrogate mother for my mum.” He replied. “Of course, I didn’t know that until Mrs. Holmes brought me home that night... She and my mum explained it to me.” He said before he shook his head. “All internal check’s finished?” He asked. “I did the walk around before they got here.” He said before he grabbed the control column. “Ready, Number One?” Martin asked with a small smile.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied before he slowly lifted the throttle as the aeroplane took flight.

“So, that was your brother. The mysterious ‘other one’ that I heard of once in a while.” John said as he settled down in his seat. “He even kind of looks like you, y’know.” He said before he looked down the aisle towards the flight deck door.

“Yes, he’s technically my half-brother biologically but not legally.” He replied before he pulled his knees up to his chest, buried in himself phone.  
“Care to explain?” John asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Sherlock replied shortly before a ‘bing bong’ rang through the aeroplane as well with a, “Douglas, no!” in the background from a certain Captain Crieff.

“Good morning, Gentlemen. This is your First Officer speaking to welcome you on this flight from the gloriously boring Fitton to the magnificent City of Love, Paris.” Douglas continued over the PA system. “We’re forty-thousand feet up at the moment, and with a quick hour left, Captain Crieff, Steward Arthur Shappey, and I hope to make this flight comfortable for you.” He finished before another ‘bing bong’ rang through the cabin. “Unless I attempt a barrel roll, then the flight will be as comfortable as this beat up, old aeroplane will allow.”

“Is that even possible in this plane?” John asked Sherlock from across the row.

“Not without tearing it into several pieces, no.” Sherlock responded smoothly.

“Well, that’s comforting.” John mumbled under his breath. “I know it’s your brother’s firm and all, but are you sure this plane… and its pilots are safe?” He asked as he looked out the window and around the cabin.

“No of course not, but you’ll get the same amount of certainty from every airline you try. I trust the captain, if that means anything to you.” Sherlock replied before he sat up and looked over towards his blogger. “We’ll be fine.” He said before he relaxed into his seat.

It wasn’t long before Arthur went through with the drinks trolley. He got tea for both of them and handed it to them in cheap mugs. When he handed the mug to Sherlock a great grin broke out on his face. “You really are Skip’s brother.” He said excitedly before he held out the milk and sugar to both men.

“Half-brother, actually.” Sherlock interjected before the steward continued to ramble on anyway.

“Wow! You two really look alike.” Arthur said as Sherlock took the milk and poured a small amount into his tea and handed the container to the other man. “I’m Arthur. I’m your steward for today.” He said before he grinned and took the milk bag from John after he finished and handed the sugar to Sherlock.

After Sherlock finished with the sugar, Arthur placed the milk and sugar on the trolley. “Skip said that you liked someone who said they weren’t gay, and I was thinking that you might want to know that one of my old girlfriends broke up with me and started dating a woman. She wasn’t gay, but I guess she wasn’t exactly straight either because she was bisexual.” Arthur rambled through as Sherlock tried to stop him from speaking without choking the steward while John gaped at them both. “And I thought maybe, the person you fancy might be bisexual too because-“

“I think you’ve said enough, Arthur…” John said as he stared at Sherlock, who looked about ready to murder the young steward. Sherlock took a pause from his murderous glare to look at John for a moment, his eyes softening slightly.

“Oh.” Arthur said quietly. “That’s... You fancy Doctor-“

“That’s enough, Arthur!” Sherlock nearly shouted.

“Right-o...” Arthur replied before he scurried off with his trolley back into the galley causing a small crash of bottles.

There was long moment of silence in the cabin. They were still flying over the English Channel, and the view was gorgeous. Somehow, the two passengers did not exactly focus on the view, rather on each other.

It took some time before John spoke up. “He’s right, you know.” He stated quietly, clearing his throat after saying so. He averted his eyes from Sherlock towards the window. He couldn’t focus on the water below when his mind was racing, uncertain on how to go about telling the consulting detective.

“How could you possibly know? I’ve hidden it better than anyone else possibly could.” Sherlock retorted quickly. “You could possibly have known unless you can see something about me that I can’t.”

John stared at Sherlock for a moment before he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face the detective from across the aisle. “What are you talking about?” He asked.  
“Obviously not the same thing you’re talking about.” Sherlock replied before he narrowed his eyes at the army doctor.

“I was talking about Arthur saying that I was bisexual… At least, I assume you were talking about me.” John said before he looked back down to the arm rest in front of him. It seemed quite clear to the doctor that Arthur was unknowingly referring to him. Sherlock didn’t talk to many people, and he was certain he was the only one who had ever had to tell Sherlock that he was “not gay.”

Sherlock blinked for a moment before he decided on nodding, turning to face John. “He was unknowingly referring to you.” He replied before he shook his head. “This obviously wasn’t the way I planned to tell you.” He murmured before he groaned and ruffled his hair. Granted, he knew he most likely would have never told John if the idiot steward didn’t say anything.

John chuckled lightly and shook his head. “We’re not exactly the most conventional pair…” He said before he stood and walked across the aisle to stand in front of Sherlock. “Scoot over. You’re not going to isolate yourself now. We need to talk about this.” He said as Sherlock shifted to the seat on the left of him. John sat down quietly beside the detective and tentatively rested his dominant hand on Sherlock’s.

Douglas got up from his seat to refill his coffee mug. He entered the galley and peaked through the window to the cabin. “How do you feel about a nice game of I Spy?” Douglas asked before he began to fill up his mug.

“Sounds brilliant!” Arthur shouted. “I’ll go first.” He said as he held open the door from the galley to the cockpit. He glanced around the area and pressed his lips into a tight line until he found something brilliant enough to use for the game. “I spy something with my little eyes that is white and fluffy.” He said cheerfully.

Martin sighed. “A cloud.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh! How did you know, Skip? Your turn.” Arthur said with a wide grin while Douglas stirred his coffee.

“I spy something large.” Martin said before he looked towards Douglas, who was looking out the window to the cabin again.

“Your lack of self-confidence.” Douglas said before he looked towards the cockpit. “My turn... I spy two men snogging.” He said before he turned back to the flight deck.

Martin turned the autopilot on and flipped his head around to stare at Douglas. “You don’t mean… Sherlock?” he asked.

Douglas smirked. “Bingo, we have a winner.” Douglas said before he glanced back through the window.

Arthur pushed his way through to look through the window. “Oh, that was a really easy one. I could have gotten it.” He said before he shook his head. “That one was in full view.”

“I suppose you could say it was in plane sight.” Douglas chuckled before Martin shook his head at the rest of his crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a bit stressful, but it was really fun to write. (: This has really been a great experience and project to work on even though it's late.


End file.
